


hold my hand, take my hand, everywhere

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, SOFT GAYS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, hur hyunjun instead of heo hyunjoon, hyunjun+bomin are very whipped, lapslock, they're whipped your honour, this is a tag from another fic but it FITS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: they have different names on their skin, but even so, they were in love with each other.
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	hold my hand, take my hand, everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> [looking at all my soulmate fics] i like this trope a normal amount  
> anyway, have a random word vomit because I have a not-so-secret bomhwall agenda since early 2018 but??? never?????? wrote something where they're the main couple?????? silly me  
> title lowkey from without you by golcha because it a bop

bomin had his right hand around hyunjun's left, fingers entangled with each other. somehow, they looked perfectly made to each other, but that thought only made his chest hurt more. he hated how much they just clicked, even when they shouldn't. 

he raised his left wrist, eyeing the name in it. _kim donghyun_. he didn't know a kim donghyun, didn't know why fate decided that this person was meant to be with him until the day he dies, why fate decided that this person would make him the happiest. he didn't even know them, and regardless if he did, he wasn't so certain that they'd be this important for bomin. not when he has hyunjun by his side.

"why are you staring at it again?" his boyfriend asked with a careful voice, turning his gaze away from the screen in front of them to watch bomin's features attentively. the younger gulped at that, but even if he felt a little ashamed, he couldn't look away. not when he was staring to who was probably-- no, who _really was_ the most handsome boy he had ever met in his life.

he lowered his arm, eyes still on hyunjun's face. "i'm sorry, i was just-- thinking."

"we've already talked about it." it wasn't a scold, it was just an innocent reminder. but still, it felt like that to bomin, guilt getting wider. "unless... there's something more you want to talk about?"

"what? no, we've established it already." it wasn't a lie. they had talked about it already, and had been honest about it. they loved each other, even if bomin apparently had someone called donghyun waiting for him, and hyunjun had a sohn eric written in english on the wrist he was currently holding hands with. "there's nothing else to point out. i'm just... thinking."

"you said that already, dear," he laughed lightly at that, right hand coming near his face to brush off some of his hair away from his eyes. he needed a haircut, maybe he should tell hyunjun to do it later.

bomin sighed. "it's just that-- i love you."

hyunjun paused at that, staring seriously at him. "i love you too," he replied with a small grin.

"but we're not destined. and it's not like i am craving for whoever this person is, but... it's a little... terrifying. because i'm so sure i want to be with you until we no longer can, but what if that comes sooner than we planned? what if we find this donghyun or that eric and--"

"bomin-ah," his older boyfriend interrupted him, cupping his cheek with a hand. it was then when bomin realized his other hand had never been freed. "it doesn't matter now, right? i choose to love you despite knowing you're not my soulmate, and you made the same choice. we don't know what future awaits us, what fate waits for us, but whatever comes to us, we will deal with then, okay?"

his lips kept pressed on a thin line, staring at hyunjun. "i don't want us to go apart, though."

"then we won't. okay?"

"but what if one of us break this promise?"

that question made the other silent. he seemed to be thinking deeply, carefully about it, and bomin wasn't sure if that was something good.

"well," he started, licking his lips and taking a deep breath. "if that happens, then so be it. but for now, let's enjoy what we have, right? you love me, and i love you, so everything is fine."

bomin nodded slowly at that, leaning in to kiss hyunjun. it didn't last too long, it was a sweet yet apologetic gesture. he caressed the hand that was still around his with his thumb, his left hand now on the older's hips.

after a couple of seconds he broke their contact, but didn't go too far from hyunjun. "sorry, i just ruined the mood, didn't i?"

"no, baby, that's fine," he smiled warmly at the other, hand still on his cheek. "i understand you. but let us not think about the possible outcomes, right? let's just stay together while it feels like it's the right thing to do."

"okay." he leaned in a second time, kissing hyunjun with more passion, his hand still holding him tightly.

as long as he felt happy with hyunjun, regardless of the name he kept on his wrist, he'd hold onto him, kiss him and love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2 weeks to finish two long fics why am I writing silly drabbles. anyway if you want more bomhwall can I self-promo a fic from last year where they are a side couple? it's [a nyukyu/feric one that has 17k words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441672) and like it's one of my favourite work from last year lol so pls read it thanks


End file.
